


1 + 1 =2 (Or Do The Math)

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all adds up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 + 1 =2 (Or Do The Math)

**Author's Note:**

> First _Grey's Anatomy_ fic. Am insanely nervous. For [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/), because she asked. Is also a weird format, not my usual style.

  
**Izzy**   
  


1\. On their first date, she surprises herself by enjoying his company. And when she agrees to see him again.

2\. On their fourth date, she kisses him before getting out of his car, leaving him behind slightly dumbfounded.

3\. She spends the night with him -- just sleeping -- after their twelfth date which consists of beer, pizza and Jackie Chan movies at his place.

4\. On their seventeenth date, they have sex for the first time. She thinks he'll have to peel her off the ceiling afterwards.

5\. On their six month anniversary, she tells him 'I love you.' He tells her he knew and tucks her hair behind her ear.

6\. They take a vacation together two months after that. She confesses one night while she's drinking how embarrassed she is of her background, ending in tears. He holds her while she cries.

7\. A year and half after they start dating, they move in together. She is surprised at how easy it is to live so intimately with him.

8\. On their three year anniversary, he takes her out to dinner. On their way out the door, he plucks an eyelash off her cheek. He places it on his palm and tells her to close her eyes, blow on it and make a wish. When she opens her eyes, he's holding an open ring box. He can't even get down on one knee before she's telling him yes.

  
**Alex**   


1\. On their first date, he surprises himself by being nervous about asking her for a second one.

2\. When she kisses him for the first time on their fourth date, he falls a little bit in love.

3\. When she spends one whole night swigging beer and proclaiming her love for Jackie Chan, he falls the rest of the way.

4\. The first time they have sex, he realizes he's made love to someone for the first time in his life.

5\. When she tells him she loves him on their six month anniversary, suddenly his world seems to right itself.

6\. When she breaks down on their first vacation together, his heart breaks a little. He does the only thing he can to make them both feel better - he holds her all night.

7\. He makes himself so nervous worrying she'll say no on their three year anniversary, he actually makes himself sick. When he can't even get the question out right before she's answering him yes, he realizes his worrying was all for nothing as he smiles and slips the ring on her left hand.

8\. A year and a half later, when he slips another ring on her finger - this time a platinum band - he looks up into her beaming face and smiles back. He realizes he can't remember every being happier than he is in that moment.


End file.
